There are a great number of different jewelry ring constructions that are available. However, the existing constructions do not allow for an interchangeability of at least a portion of the jewelry ring. This interchangeability, in accordance with the present invention, enables the ring structure to have different mounting pieces so as to display different types of jewelry items.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a jewelry product for wearing on the finger of a user having an annular member that supports a circular mounting piece that can be interchanged with other mounting pieces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry product in which the mounting piece is interchangeable with the preferred use of interengageable threads.